


无标题2

by darkcoffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: 外卖小哥艾斯和助教萨波，有微龙萨情节





	无标题2

今天的午饭，或者晚饭，也许早饭，萨波点了一个披萨。前些天他的手机滑到窨井盖的缝隙里去，因此他办了一个新的电话号码，接着他发现另一家通讯公司提供更低价却同样好的服务。肚子有点痛的萨波从叠得比他还要高的旧报纸堆里找到一张可怜的外卖电话单。他打电话的时候对面的人有点犹豫，他说自己要一份披萨，口味随便，尽快送达，对方说：“先生？如果你不说你想要哪一款披萨的话我们就没办法帮你下单。”那就培根吧，萨波说，接着挂了电话。有一只乌鸦站在他的窗台上，萨波看它用黄色的鸟喙整理自己的羽毛。  
萨波穿过他一片狼藉的房间，地板上铺满了他这几年来所写的论文，它们几乎代表萨波所度过的大学时光甚至一点点研究生岁月，大部分都被发表在了社论杂志上，这些都是他的原稿，萨波不想看它们，又没那个力气去把它们收起来。在一开始喝醉酒后把它们弄翻时他知道自己马上就会后悔，他真不敢相信自己的时光就浪费在这些东西上，浪费在给他的论文做批改的那个人身上，他在自己论文上的标示显得多么碍眼，曾经他的一举一动带给他多少的兴奋和快乐，现在就有多少的沉重和压抑。  
萨波坐在唯一干净的阳台上看了半个小时人来人往的街道，当你看着他们的时候，时间好像就开始变得虚无起来。鸟雀飞翔的影子落在地面，萨波的眼前闪了一下，太阳光射到地面又被镜面反射过来，这一阵刺眼的亮光打断了萨波的思绪，当他转头重新审视他的房间的时候，他开始觉得自己的生活不应该就这样被毁掉。  
可当他重新走进他自己的房间，那个充满了回忆，并且封闭而安全的空间的时候，无所适从的感觉再次从暗处跳出来袭击了他。他想自己也许应该找个时间把这些东西都烧了。他一边想着，一边躺到地上，苍白的天花板给了他一种安慰，萨波的眼泪正准备滑出来的时候，他的手机响了。  
“嘿，你好，我是来送外卖的。”那边说，他说话的时候速度很快，起伏很大，“你的公寓没有电梯啊，所以你下来拿一下吧。”  
萨波说：“一般都会送上楼的不是吗？”  
对方接了他的话：“唔，那我大概就不是一般人吧。快点下来，这些东西都快被我吃完了。”那个强势的男性声音催促他。  
萨波以为他只是在开玩笑。  
尽管不想出门，萨波最终还是披了一件外套出去。他租住的老式公寓没有电梯，很不方便，但他对自己的独立房间很满意而且房租还在可承担的范围内。他走过一条幽深而漫长的走廊，这是一条直的过道，灯已经坏了两个月左右了，但，你知道，让房东修灯比叫政府造火箭更困难。萨波一边走一边想自己应该去一些热闹的地方来摆脱这种阴郁的情绪，他应该离让他忧伤的歌和物品远一点。  
公寓外的阳光让萨波的眼睛有点难受，萨波眯起眼睛，一群大学生打扮的人结队从他的面前走过，越过这群人，他隐约看到有一个健壮的男性正站在红绿灯的地方四处张望，在缝隙中，萨波看到他穿着一件适合太阳和沙滩的衬衫，他只把纽扣扣到倒数第三颗。  
对方左顾右盼后注意到萨波，他朝萨波跑来，萨波发现他的嘴里叼着一块披萨，那一块已经被他吃了一半了。他跑到萨波面前的时候，萨波发现他和自己差不多高，戴着一个海蓝色的鸭舌帽，黑发从帽檐下翘了起来，他的脸上有雀斑，眼神慵懒有些邪恶的气息，嘴唇上涂着一圈披萨上的红酱。  
萨波正打算付钱给他，钱包还没有从口袋里拿出来，那个男人就双眼一闭倒在地上了。  
萨波站着沉默了整整一分钟才蹲下身去摸他的心跳，他看起来像睡着了。萨波正准备打911，当地的911听了他叙述完那个人的状况之后，了然地噢了一声。“不用担心他，他只是在吃饭的时候睡着了，他等等就会醒来了。”  
他们调皮地说：“往他的脸上撒点水，他可能会醒得更快！”  
萨波还没来得及多问，对方就挂上了电话。行人都朝他投来担忧的眼神，迫使萨波只能把这个男人拖回自己的公寓直到他醒来。他总不能把他留在大街上。萨波觉得自己有点多事，因为这个和他身高相当的男人真的不轻，在路人的帮助下萨波才把他弄到自己的背上，紧接着他想起来他的公寓没有电梯，于是他咬着牙一步一步把这个男人背到四楼，他第三次发誓他以后不会再订这家店的外卖的时候他终于走完楼梯了。  
男人压在他的背上，正在酣睡，萨波几乎听到男人发出的轻微的鼾声和舔嘴唇的声音。  
他在走过那一条漆黑的几乎不透光的走廊后，看到他门前堆着的纸箱，萨波感到自己双手一松，他背上的男人直接滑下来掉到地上发出一声重响，接着那个男人发出了几声哀嚎，扶着墙壁站了起来。走廊的空间不大，甚至难以同时容下两个并排的男人。  
这里很黑、很暗，平时鲜有人迹，所以如果他身后的这个男人突然抢了他也不是什么奇怪的事情，也许他会掏出插在他后口袋的自动手枪，强迫他把房门打开然后劫走他所有的一切。陌生男人的气味闻起来像狼一样有一股浓烈的怪味，富有侵略性，也许是荷尔蒙的味道。萨波想，他今天足够惨了，其实他只是想吃一个披萨而已。  
萨波的手腕被对方干燥温暖而宽大的手掌抓住，在一片昏暗中，对方凑得很近，那双微微下垂的懒散的眼睛透出几分嫌弃的意味。一根手指爬上了他的脸颊，但萨波好像根本没注意到。  
“……喂，我不过就吃了你的披萨而已，你怎么哭了？”  
对方帮他擦掉眼泪，萨波有些惊讶，他费力地抬起手推开对方，努力地压下哽咽：“我有结膜炎，这是老毛病了。”  
“你在哭，这不是什么病。”对方坚持道。  
“没有。”萨波靠在墙上，紧紧地闭上眼睛，为了压抑感情而浑身颤抖。  
“你看你都这样了，当然是在哭。”  
萨波觉得他烦了，就喊道：“你非得重复说这事吗？”  
“你失恋了。”他听起来像在沉思。  
“你真叫人厌烦。”萨波说，打开门然后准备狠狠关上，但门被对方卡住了，萨波顾不上他像兔子一样发红的眼睛恼怒地看着对方，他看对方那幅游刃有余的模样就觉得他在羞辱自己，他说，“你想做什么？特别喜欢取笑可怜的人？”  
“不是！”对方说，他皱起眉毛看着萨波，他认真起来似乎还真挺像回事，那双唇微微抿起，像在犹豫，“只是我最近在提供一项服务，呃，专门针对失恋群体的，有人告诉我我很适合做这件事情，你想不想试试？”  
萨波说：“我没兴趣。”他想要关门，但对方卡着，萨波真的有点生气了，他真正动怒的时候很少，但他现在只想和这人打一架，他不觉得他只有输的份。  
“起码听听，好吗？”对方换上一副善良的模样，把那双有些倦怠的眼睛微微眯起来，藏在笑容下面，看上去真像回事！“叫我艾斯，好吗？至少听我说完。”  
“艾斯。”萨波说，他有一瞬间的分神，对方抓住这个空档闪身钻进屋来，萨波警惕地盯着对方，那个叫做艾斯的家伙环视了一圈他的客厅，注意力重新回到萨波身上，他领口大敞，从锁骨到胸口的风景毕露无遗，萨波想自己居然还有心情用风景来修饰男人的躯体，真是疯了，如果他不是来抢劫的，他的脑袋就一定有一点问题。  
艾斯正慢慢靠近他。  
“我知道你不是坏人，艾斯？你别做这些事，一旦你做了，就没办法回头了……所以，你能不能从……”萨波紧紧地盯着对方，他想让自己放松，但其实没有办法，原本他有很多机会可以报警，可他太低落了，以至于有一部分的他想让这世上所有糟糕的事情同时发生。他现在还在思考如何躲开那个男人毫不犹豫的几乎看透了他的眼神，充满了野性的眼神，似乎要让他的身体烧起来。  
“你这个可怜的家伙。”艾斯说，他的眼神认真得有些忧郁的色彩，迷人到让你明白这都是假的可仍然被他吸引。“我们来看看这个会不会让你好一点。”  
那个男人向前走一步把萨波逼到窗口旁，萨波的脑袋有些糊涂了，他真有些不知道该怎么办了，挫败感让他顺从了艾斯，危险的行为总是带着一股浪漫感，艾斯的吻并没有他想象中的那样富有侵略性，他包裹着萨波，邀请他，安慰他，一个温柔的吻配合上从窗口拂进来的微风让他感觉好了一些。空气中有一些食物的香味，人群和车辆的声音遥远地传来。  
艾斯搂住他的腰，另一只有力的无疑是男性的手从他的下巴开始包住他的半边脸，轻轻地抚摸着他，并拉近他们的距离，让他们相贴的双唇更加契合。这是一个温柔的吻，美好的吻。  
“你觉得，怎么样？”  
萨波呼吸着，有些茫然地看着艾斯，其实他已经不想思考了，他拽住艾斯的衬衫下摆，看着艾斯脸上的雀斑和他有些凹陷的亚洲人一般的鼻梁。艾斯同样注视着眼前这个失恋的男人，他亮金色的卷发，海蓝色的失去焦距的富有诗人气质的双眼，因为刚才那个吻而微张的嘴唇，露出一点点的白色的上齿。  
“你哭起来的时候真性感。”艾斯说，吻了吻他还有些潮湿的眼睛。  
萨波的心里突然出现一个声音。他想到因为恋爱而颓唐的自己，想起文献，想起人类冷酷无情铁蹄四溅的发展历史，皱起眉头，流露出有些厌烦的情绪，萨波充满理性的本质重新复苏，他抓着艾斯，舔了舔自己的下嘴唇，问道：“无意冒犯，但你没有性病吧。”  
萨波离艾斯如此近，以至于艾斯能感受到萨波言语之间喷到自己脸上的阵阵气息。艾斯无辜地眨了眨眼，一时难以解读萨波一百八十度的转变，他说：“完全干净。”  
“足够了。”  
萨波揪着艾斯的领口把他拉向自己，惯性太大，或者萨波太急切，艾斯身体一晃把萨波压到了墙上。萨波的后脑勺撞了一下墙壁，他本想吃痛地啊一声，嘴唇却早已不属于自己。也许觉得嘴唇被对方吮吸成各种形状是件有趣的事，萨波轻轻地笑出了声。艾斯在萨波轻笑之际，伸手搂住了他的腰。萨波不甘示弱地卷住艾斯的舌头。艾斯的吻太富有倾略性，萨波不得不咬一下他的舌头，灭灭他的威风。  
“你咬痛我了，这样不算调情！”  
萨波挑了挑眉毛，扶着艾斯的胸口说道：“因为我不是你那些温顺的小女友。”  
艾斯愣了一下，接着嘴角出现一个很深的笑容。他说：“我知道。但我会让你知道那种快乐的。”  
听了这话，萨波把艾斯推开，两个人因为情欲有些发红的眼睛相视着，下一秒他们就激烈地亲吻，开始撕扯对方和自己的衣服。艾斯是个乐于锻炼的青年，他把夜晚的街头当作自己的健身房，他是街巷之子，身上有一股城市的风的气息，有些浑浊，而艾斯的声线，嘶哑低沉，让人想到拂晓时飞过电线杆的乌鸦。  
萨波顺着艾斯衬衫里硬邦邦的腹部曲线，手指钻进了牛仔裤以下的非常规地域，滋拉一声，把拉链滑到了底部。  
午后的空气因为烈阳而变得干燥，但屋内却湿重起来。  
房间还是沙发？  
在这里就可以。  
我听你的。  
他们快速地交流着，确定对方的意见，僵硬的身体在抚摸之下变得柔软起来，冰冷的灵魂变的火热起来，干燥的肌肤变湿。艾斯眯起眼睛，健壮的上半身反射着汗水的亮痕，头发因为激烈的互动更凌乱，之前被撂到脑后的头发垂了一两根下来，那双黑色的眼睛看起来干燥而性感，形成对比的是被舔得发红的饱满的嘴唇，他的手臂紧绷着，肌肉线条让萨波想起埋在地表的管道。  
“顺便问一句，你的确失恋了，对吧。”  
萨波转过头，埋怨地看了艾斯一眼，他半边脸被压在地上，发出的声音有些含糊：“你问这个干嘛。”  
艾斯就像料理一块上好的肉排一样活动了一下手腕关键，他游刃有余地笑道：“没什么，我只是好奇我还有没有机会约下一次。”  
萨波把头埋进手臂里。对方的跨步顶着自己的臀，他露出了一个笑容，说出的声音撞到地板又弹回耳畔。“作为外卖员，你是世界上最差劲的。”  
萨波活动了一下身体，背部整齐的肌肉扭动起来，就像一种特殊的拼图艺术。艾斯俯下身体，犹如一只优雅的豹子般与萨波贴合在一起。他亲吻着萨波的肩膀，上面有一股温和的气味，那股气味钻入肺袋后，绽出了一簇暗火。  
“然后呢？”艾斯含住萨波的耳朵，他们和在一起的身体就像海洋上的波浪缓慢地摇摆着。有时萨波猛然把双拳紧握，一阵子后，才缓缓地颤抖着叹出一口气。  
“作为情人，我想——还可以吧。”  
“还可以？”艾斯抗议道，他抬起萨波的臀部，扶住他的阴茎，开始活跃起来，“棒透了好吗？”  
艾斯的手指沿着萨波的下嘴唇、下巴、脖颈上的线条一直滑下去。到达萨波的敏感点的时候，萨波终于发出了一声呻吟。虽然他的身体好像正在受到猛烈的冲击，似乎有一种被人改造的感觉，但萨波还是强迫自己恢复理智，他想要恢复理智的时候就可以恢复理智，大部分时候是的。他喘着气，没有阻止艾斯的动作。他看向对方，胸膛不断起伏。  
他转过身，注视着正在自己身上作威作福的男人。萨波突然意识到，自己花了大半个人生在沉闷的报告上，而这个男人带着难以拒绝的热情闯进了自己的身体。他健壮的肉体就是一门深奥的学问，萨波想起古希腊的男体雕像，想起美和悲剧。他意识到，自己无意识地将这个本该做为419对象的男人缝进了自己的世界。那又怎么样呢？他的心本来就已经因为一场失败的恋爱七零八碎，现在似乎又恢复了活力。来不及嘲笑自己的肉体，萨波迎来了第一个高潮。  
艾斯离开的时候，把自己的电话号码抄了一份放到萨波的口袋里。  
“CALL ME. DOCTOR.”

 

龙的生活并没有因为拒绝学生萨波而发生什么变化，他如此冷血无情，除了冰冷的铅字之外根本不需要任何陪伴。每天上午九点，他都会准时出现在自己的办公室。他承认气氛在自己的助教向自己告白之后变得微妙了很多，但他试图将一切维持正常。萨波比平时早到，在听到龙教授的声音后，他的脑袋从助教办公室的门后探了出来。  
“早上好！教授。”  
龙朝他点了点头，审视了一下萨波。  
“你的头发和衣服领子，最好找面镜子理清楚。”  
“好的，谢谢提醒。大概是我早上出门时太慌张了。”  
萨波把脑袋缩了回来，在他身后赤裸着半个身子的艾斯立刻将他压在贴满须知的公告板上。  
“你是我见过最性感的助教。”  
“你是我见过最糟糕的外卖员。”  
艾斯吻住萨波。萨波的桌上放着半份披萨，半份被一个不合格的外卖员吃掉的披萨。


End file.
